The Assassination Play
here | previous = 02 | current = 03 | next = 04 | romaji = Ansatsu Yūgi | kanji = 暗殺遊戯 | airdate = April 20, 2001 }} Following the suspicious death of a young corporate president, the grieving widow of the slain company leader places a contract on the head of Albert Dux- a shady businessman with a nefarious reputation in the big business world. Noir accepts the assignment and proceeds to a hotel undergoing renovation to attend to the assassination request. In reality, however, the assignment is a feint to lure the unsuspecting Noir in to a carefully laid ambush. Trapped within the dark confines of the resort hotel, outnumbered and outgunned by professional gunmen who stalk their every move, Kirika and Mireille find themselves locked in a life and death struggle against an unseen opponent. During the conflict, Noir stumbles across information that leads them to believe that the ones responsible for the ambush are the same people who robbed Kirika of her memory. Is there an unseen force manipulating both Noir and Dux's actions from the shadows? Synopsis Mireille is standing in the rain with an umbrella at a cemetery. She sees another woman walking through the cemetery with no umbrella. As Mireille walks through and follows her, she sees the same types of flowers she brought, on someone's grave. Their target is Albert Dux, as Mireille says at her desk. She says that none of the relatives think it was an accident that the young President was killed, which is why they were called. When printing out the picture, she looks down and says that the woman is the young president's widow, the woman se saw at the cemetery. Mireille goes out shopping for more flowers and goes back to the cemetery, seeing the woman from before-their client. Mireille says she comes here for someone too. The lady says that Mireille sounds much like her, the person she cared for loved belladonna lilies, and she used to hate them because she thought they were poisonous, but she then grew to love them. Mireille listens on. Kirika is working on her gun, as is Mireille. Kirika slowly points her gun at Mireille who then quickly points her gun back at Kirika who says so we're going to do it. Mireille replies with Yes we are. The two sneak into the back quietly. Kirika goes up to the top floor as instructed. Mireille goes in through two wide doors. Kirika is at her post and hesitates before opening the door. Mireille opens the door and finds a seat. Once she points her gun, lights shine on her and Albert Dux turns around. He says that he never thought the great Noir would turn out to be a young lady like her. He tells her to please drop her weapon and she does, holding her hands up in the air. The lily lady looks on shocked and says so you were the one. Kirika opens the door and shoots, killing two guards at the other entrance. This gives Mireille time to grab her gun and run. Albert Dux says to seal up the hotel at once, surprised that Noir was two people. As they are going through the hotel they The two are going out through the hotel, Mireille is surprised that the entire thing was a set up and that Dux and her client are working together. The TV screen says Target: NOIR. The two are surprised and talking about how someone must be paying them to go after them. M: But then who is the mastermind. K: The enemy M: The ones that stole your memory. They've made their move, let's make ours. They shoot out another group of enemies. Dux says they've got squad C too, seems their living up to their reputation. He then says to initiate plan 3. Mireille says it looks like they've been herded here. They are in a room with games and a bar. She makes a joke, asking if she wants a drink or popcorn. Kirika then says she thinks she'd like to have some after the lights go off, to which Mireille gives a surprised look. The two are now waiting in the dark, with one of the men creeping up behind them. He steps on a piece of popcorn to which Kirika moves her hand slowly past Mireille’s face and shoots the man. Another popcorn crunch and she shoots another man in the dark, all by sound. Another man trips on a glass tied down, causing a loud crash. He is soon shot and she grabs his gun. Mireille is sitting alone in wait, while the lily lady slowly closes in on her from above. Kirika uses her new gun to spray a ton of bullets out, and then at the ceiling to kill the men with a chandelier. The entire time the lily lady is descending from the roof onto Mireille. Kirika then uses the new gun to shoot a ton of people down with no expression. The lily lady takes out a knife and continues her descent. Mireille looks up at the right time and points her gun up. Kirika soon turns the lights back on, finding the large power switch and illuminating the area. Albert Dux is dead, and the lily lady is sprawled out on the floor with her night vision goggles off to the side. The lily lady notices that the first time they met was by coincidence. Mireille finds out that the cemetery she left those flowers on was her late husband, but he wasn't a young president. When Mireille asks who sent her, she is told would you tell if you were me? And Mireille says no way. When she asks the woman what her name is, she replies with "Neither you nor I have names to which we can cover our graves with. Neither you nor I." The lily lady coughs and dies. Mireille is confused, saying that Dux never knew that Noir was you and I. Mireille wonders if the entire thing was just a game, and if Dux, Kirika and she are just pieces on a board. She tosses the newspaper article of Dux's mansion burning to the ground in the trash. Mireille visits the cemetery once again with her umbrella. Not having a grave is not something that saddens me. Perhaps it is the path that I chose for myself. I know that this is not your grave, but so what? She tosses the bouquet of flowers in the air and she watches as they fall through the air. So what if that's true? Nav Category:Episodes